marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhodes (Earth-91240)
Rhodes regained consciousnesses after Carol pleaded for him to wake up. His first reaction was to ask what happened to his crew which Carol responded that he was the only survivor. As he wondered what hit them, she couldn't answer as they were the ones responsible for it's destruction. After Rhodey passed out again, Carol called in Doctor Nayar to have her look at his injuries. She administered antibiotics for his infection, but worried that the Squad got in over their head as they were keeping him a secret from the Baroness. After a day of rest, Rhodey regained his strength enough to have a conversation with Danvers about why he was out there in the first place. He told her about where he came from and that he left his domain with his crew because of the looming threat of a demon who tried to encroach hell on them once a year. Rhodes wondered what kind of god Doom was as he allowed for this to happen which pushed them to venture out to sea to lands beyond yonder. Hearing an explosion coming from the hangar, Jerri told Rhodey to grab a go bag inside her locker with a gun and walkie talkie so he would stay put until he hears from them. As time want by, Rhodey hid in the dark area of the barracks as he heard someone coming in. As he pointed the gun at the entrance, Carol came in telling him not to shoot. She grabbed his bag and strapped it to her way side and took off flying in the air with Rhodey underneath her. The both of them flew through a squadron of jets until they caught up with the Banshee's at the rendezvous point. After going there their inventory, Rhodey saw that Captain Marvel set up a memorial to the crew members of the Albatross as she told him it was them who destroyed blew up his ship. He didn't blame them for the attack as they were just following orders but the best thing to do was to make sure they didn't die in vein. As they began to plan for their next move, a loud boom in the sky was heard by Danvers who then took off to see what the noise was only to find a invading force of Thors heading in their direction. The Banshee's took off to help Captain Marvel out while Rhodey stayed behind on the island with Pancho. The both of them planted bombs beneath the sand while Danvers did a fly by at the beach. Pancho bushed a button on the remote device which triggered the bombs to go off causing the Thor's to crash land on the shoreline. After the Thor Kit Renner turned against her fellow Corpsmen, Captain Marvel and the Banshee's flew to the skyline as Rhodes stood on the beach looking onward. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Rhodes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Rhodes Family